Dragon Warrior No More
by Pano09
Summary: A fanfic set thirty years after Dragon Quest VIII, following Hero's final journey.


Hero's bloody and scarred face gave one final smirk, as the colossal beast thrust it's scaly tail at him, and painfully penetrated his chest. With one final breath, he muttered, "I am the Dragon Warrior... no more" Then threw his lance through the beasts heart, instantly killing it. His lifeless corpse lay next to his slain foe. The deed had been done, The Dragon Lord had been killed. He was haunted by the memories of death, no more. His journey was complete, but our tale has just begun.

Thirty years had passed since hero and his band of companions had defeated Dhoulmagus, and sealed the scepter of power from the world. After his adventure had been completed, he took up residence in a quiet farming village, in hopes of living the rest of his days in peace. And he had done so, for thirty years. Hero had been the protector, companion, and knight in shining armor to many of the villagers. They felt safe knowing he'd always be there to protect them from whatever seeked to destroy their peaceful way of life. Hero had defeated countless foe that threatened the village, from bands of theives, to hordes of Slime's, he had never failed his task. But this day, would be different, for he would lose all that he loved, and all that he had known for these past thirty years.

The villagers were all gathered around many campfires not far from their village. For today was a day of joy, dancing, singing, and having a merry time. The village cheiftans daughter had wed that very morning. Singing could be heard from the set of campfires for miles away. Some children could be heard running around and playing games, while others were snoring in their parents laps, for it was past their bedtimes. Hero sat next to the village cheiftan as they both enjoyed pints of ale and recalled memories of the cheiftans daughter when she was but a wee lass. Suddenly the ground shook as a roar of fire could be seen in the sky. This roar was followed by many more. Hero quickly stood up and drew his blade, he knew what that sound was, it was a clan of dragons. "Quickly, get all of the women and children to safety. Men, take up arms!" he yelled, as the crowd fell into a panic. Just moments ago they had been having the time of their lives, and now their lives were threatened. In the distance Hero could spot four, or maybe even five dragons, and one of them was especially large. The men had left their weapons in town, and had nothing but the hands they were given at birth. Hero, being the warrior that he was always kept his blade by his side. The women led the children into a forest not far away, in hopes of avoiding being spotted. The men attempted to put out the campfires as fast as possible, but it was too late. The dragons were already preparing for a tasty meal. Flying by, each one grabbed a man with their talons only to throw him back down and grab another. The screams of victims pearced through Hero, and opened a door of fear he had not felt in a very long time. Quickly he leaped into the air and slashed his sharp blade at a passing Dragon. He struck it with such force, that the beast was nearly sliced in two. Again he lept into the air thrusting another one with his blade before it could grab another fleeing man. Not too far ahead of him he saw the village cheiftan being stared down by the largest dragon of the pack, quickly Hero raced towards the two, in hopes of saving the old mans life, but before he could get close enough to swing his blade, the Dragon struck the old man down with his claw. It then gave an ear peircing howl, and all of the smaller dragons turned back and flew into the distance, but the large one remained. It then grabbed the corpse of the dead cheiften with it's feirce teeth and swallowed him. Hero was petrified with fear and confusion, all of this happened in a matter of minutes. Quickly he grasped his blade and charged towards the gigantic red beast, but before he could reach it he was confronted by a wall of flame, which knocked him down to the ground. The Dragon then shot up into the air, and persued to speak in the human tongue, "So it is you, the Dragon Warrior... the slayer of Dhoulmagus, the one who has slaughtered so many of our kind. These people will suffer due to your ignorance. I am the Dragon Lord of the wind shrine, and you best not forget me soon" He then gave forth a powerful gust of wind with his wings, and flew into the distance. Hero turned his head and saw the village ingulfed in flames, corpses of dead men lay everywhere in the field. He quickly worked his way towards the forest the women and children had fled to. Upon arriving there he was satisfied to see they were safe and un-harmed. He could see the village cheiftans daughter, on her knees, crying, for her husband had been killed in the attack. He walked up to her, and spoke, "I will kill them... I promise...". The remaining villagers decided to camp in the forest for that night, then quickly move to a nearby city to request aid in the rebuilding of their homes. Hero, on the other hand, had very different plans. He was heading to the Wind Shrine, to avenge his friends, and his family. He explained to the villagers that he was going to kill the Dragon Lord, despite their begging for him to stay, he left the next morning... for his final journey.

The Shrine was located not too far to the south, with nothing but his sword, and his anger, he moved forward. Through rain, thunder, and heat, he continued to move ahead. The journey took four days by foot, but he finally arrived at his destination, not one night had he slept, for his memories were filled with those of sorrow and murder. The Wind Shrine was built into the side of a large mountain, which made it a great nesting ground for dragons. Right by the entrance lay the skeleton of a dead man, he held a lance and a shield in his hand. Hero knelt down beside him, and removed the lance from the mans hand, "This will come in handy" he said. Lance in one hand, sword in the other, he pressed forward, into a cave that had been plagued with death for so long. Upon entering the cave he was confronted by a small kindred Dragon. It lept forward at him, but with a quick dodge and swing of the sword, the foe was no more. Hero pressed forward through a long hallway. The walls had ancient scripture tattooed on them, and pictures of dragons and men battling each other. Suddenly the brick which he had stepped on, sank into the ground, and a volley of arrows shot out of the walls. Quickly he ducked, but was struck in the leg once. He had stepped on a trap, it was obvious he was not wanted here. Hero grabbed the arrow which had peirced him, and with a loud scream of pain, removed it from his leg. The bleeding was pretty bad, he removed his bandana and tied his wound to stop the bleeding. Hero then got up, and with a limp, continued on through the hallway, but much more cautiously this time. Finally, he had reached a golden door, he pushed it forward, and it opened. Hero was now in the main room of the temple, here sat the Dragon Lord, and two other exceptionally large dragons. the Dragon Lord smiled with delight when he saw Hero open the door. "You are brave, human. But unfortunately you are foolish as well! Dragons, kill him!" The two Dragons lept at Hero. One hit Hero in the face with his claw, opening a large wound on his left cheek. Hero quickly dodged the other dragon, and stuck his lance through the tail of the dragon that had struck him, binding it to the stone. He then slashed the other multiple times in the chest. The great beast fell with a large clash. The other roared, for he was stuck to the stone beneath his tail, due to the lance. Hero lept into the air the stuck his sword into it's head. He had defeated both of the mighty beasts. The Dragon Lord was less then pleased, "I will kill you myself then!" it yelled. Hero then walked up to one of the dead beasts and removed his lance from it's tail, "Please, by all means" he said with a cocky smile. The Dragon Lord then roared a wall of fire at Hero. Once the smoke cleared the Dragon Lord was shocked to see no sign of Hero, and then suddenly the beast was slashed in the eye by a powerful thrust. The beast screamed, and quickly retaliated with his tale, knocking Hero back into a wall with great impact. Hero's bloody and scarred face gave one final smirk, as the colossal beast thrust it's scaly tail at him, and painfully penetrated his chest. With one final breath, he muttered, "I am the Dragon Warrior... no more" Then threw his lance through the beasts heart, instantly killing it. His lifeless corpse lay next to his slain foe. The deed had been done, the Dragon Lord was killed.

The villagers never saw Hero again, they only suspected the worst, that he had been killed. Through death, Hero had become a symbol of bravery, and strength. Never was he forgotten, for he had given the ultimate sacrifice... his life.


End file.
